Quando a chuva passar
by Pinipom
Summary: Depois da chuva tudo melhora ...


**Oi! Este é um pequeno One Shot sobre a Kagome e o Inuyasha ... bem ... espero que gostem. Esta fic foi feita com base da música: "Quando a chuva passar" da Ivete Sangalo. **

**[Eu adorooo essa musica é simplesmente lindaaa!**

**Quando a chuva passar**

E mais uma vez ele a tinha desiludido! A praia estava deserta e o sol se punha no horizonte. Agora tudo fazia sentido ... agora as peças encaixavam na perfeição. Ela se deixou enganar. Ele a tinha trocado pela outra. Mas o que podia ela fazer ... o pecado estava no seu coração. Os olhos não viam, mas o coração sentia. Queria tanto dar a noticia pra ele. Era seu maior sonho e ele havia estragado tudo. Um arrepio percorreu seu corpo ... estava ficando frio e as nuvens ameaçavam chuva. Mas pra ela pouco importava agora ... que ele não estava mais lá. Apenas queria esquecer e desaparecer desse mundo tão cruel. Uma lágrima caiu em seu rosto, e ao mesmo tempo começou a chover ... inicialmente uma chuva fraca ... mas depois se tornando mais forte. E ela apenas premanecia sentada naquela areia molhada e fria olhando o mar. Ele a estava tentando a entrar e nunca mais sair dele ... ela se levantou e deu um passo em direção ao mar. Mas quando se preparava pra voltar a caminhar uma voz a deteve:

-Kagome ...

Ela parou e arregalou os olhos ... não era possivel ... era ... ele. Se virou na direção da voz e não se enganara ... era ele.

-Inuyasha ...

Ficaram assim ... parados ... apenas se olhando ... sem falar nada ... ela baixou a cabeça e falou algo tão baixo que quase não se percebeu ... mas ... ela sabia ... que ele ... a ouviria.

-Desculpa ... não consegui chegar mais cedo.

Ela voltou a levantar a cabeça e ele sentiu o cheiro de lágrimas e apenas a abraçou. Ela não fez nenhum gesto e apenas disse:

-Você foi atrás dela ... outra vez Inu?

-Você é mesmo idiota Kagome!

-Inu ...

-Me deixa falar Kagome ... apenas me escuta! Olhares, sorrisos, brincadeiras, sua casa, minha casa, família, festas, amigos, inimigos, compras, lanches, sobremesas, chuva, piscina, pensamentos, nós dois ... amor. Kagome ... todas estas palavras nos caracterizam. E ela ... nunca fez nem nunca irá fazer parte de minha vida ... apenas você ... eu ... e nosso amor. Eu nunca andei atrás dela Kagome. Eu sempre te amei. E vou provar isso pra você! Kagome ... quercasar comigo?

Ela chorava ... como tinha sido uma idiota ... acreditara em Kikyo outra vez ... como fora burra. Sempre acreditou em Inuyasha e sabia que ele era incapaz de lhe mentir ... mas ... tudo o que a Kikyo falava parecia se encaixar com as saidas de Inuyasha.

-Inu ... me desculpa. Eu não sei o que passou pela minha cabeça. Mas ... eu amo tanto você que eu fiquei com muito medo de perder você ... muito medo! E eu acreditei nela ... porque ... tudo o que ela falava batia certo com suas saidas ...e ...

-Shiuu ... Kagome ... não fala mais nada.

Ele disse colocando seus dedos nos lábios dela.

-Não precisar falar nada. Apenas responda a minha pergunta.

Nesse momento a chuva parou e apenas se via o sol se pondo no horizonte dando ao mar tons de laranja e vermelho e ... ela sorriu ainda com lágrimas nos olhos e gotas de chuva rolando no seu rosto e o abraçou forte.

-É uma das coisas que eu mais quero nessa vida meu amor ... juntamente com nosso filho. - Sussurrou.

Ele arregalou os olhos ainda incredulo do que acabara de ouvir ... olhou nos olhos azuis brilhantes de Kagome e esta apenas pegou a mão dele e a colocou em seu ventre ... ele ... apenas sorriu e a abraçou murmurando um "obrigado amor" ...depois ...tirou uma caixinha de dentro do bolso de suas calças de ganga e a abriu. Ela arregalou os olhos perante a joia ... era um anel de diamantes em forma de coração e no interior do anel dizia "Inuyasha&Kagome Forever and Ever". Ele agarrou a mão esquerda de Kagome e o colocou no dedo de compromisso dela. Eles não falaram nada depois, apenas sorriram ... se olharam ... se abraçaram ...e se beijaram com o sol se acabando de por no horizonte e ainda molhados devido ao chuvoso anoitecer. Assim selaram seu compromisso que concerteza iria durar eternamente. E aquela praia e aquele pôr-do-sol ... foram as únicas testemunhas de ver começar um amor e uma nova vida crescendo dele. Tudo melhora quando a chuva passa não é mesmo!

**Fim**

**Bem ... tudo começou quando eu estava em casa pensando nos desastres da minha vida e ... de repente me surgiu a ideia de fazer a fic ... inicialmente era pra ser apenas a Kagome falando da traição do Inuyasha ... de ele a ter trocado pela Kikyo ... mas aí eu pensei ... já basta ter tristezas na minha vida ... então resolvi fazer eles dois ficarem juntos no final ... já que eu odeiooo a Kikyo! E eu não gosto muito de finais tristes.**

**Espero que tenham gostado, fiz esta fic com todo o meu coração **

**Fico à espera de reviews ... gostava que dessem vossa opinião.**

**Beijinhos pra todos**


End file.
